Bite of My Bullet
Bite of My Bullet is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the seventeenth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fifth case in the Arri-Gance Gorge district of Evergrace. Plot After Anne-Marie Bilodeau told them about the robbery that was about to occur in the Marblewood Bank, she signalled to the player and Katelyn about the heist that was happening. They then hurried to the vault minutes later only to find the vault raided and Anne-Marie unconscious next to the body of Marblewood police officer Erik Wilbur, shot several times and with a decaying arm. Jason then revealed the victim to have died from a rattlesnake bite despite the bullet wounds he received. They then suspected Anne-Marie in the murder. Continuing the investigation, they suspected the Marblewood sheriff Carmine Sanchez, who was feeling guilty sending Erik to his untimely demise, and bank teller Ross Dreary, confessing he was the one who pushed the alarm before the explosion. As Katelyn and the player talked about Erik's murder and how powerful the mob is, Katelyn felt something slithering up her leg and found out that a rattlesnake had slithered onto her. After the player was able to get the rattlesnake off Katelyn, they realized that the snake could've been the one that killed Erik, leading them to find a series of wagons that belonged to the Lannuzzi mob. They were able to catch the snake and find clues to suspect Skylar's parents, mobster Vito Lannuzzi and mobster's wife Rita Lannuzzi, in Erik's death. They were unable to find clues or the money stolen in the wagons, but they found out that Ross was threatened by the victim to be a spy for him. Soon after, they were informed by Skylar that she found out that her mother was sleeping with the victim. After they confronted Rita about her affair, the mobster's wife told them that Vito had lost his touch and that he focused more on his mob life. Soon after, they found enough clues to arrest Vito Lannuzzi for the murder. After the detectives discovered that Vito had murdered Erik, they came to arrest him at his family's wagon campsite. The mobster initially denied the accusations but he then confessed to killing Erik as he had stained the pride of his mob with justice. He then explained that Erik was a double agent, a police officer working for the mob in secret. However when they carried out with the plans to rob from the vault, Erik then became a triple agent when he then pointed his gun at Vito and told him to stop the robbery as he was about to arrest him for his crimes as Evergrace's biggest mobster. Vito then told them that he had to do it to protect his pride and his family. Soon after, Skylar came to tell her father that he was nothing but a man who cared about his ego more than his own family before she attempted to arrest her father. However, Vito then shot his daughter in the arm and fled the scene. Shortly after in the precinct, Chief Wakefield told the detectives that they had to arrest Vito and uncover his crimes before he escaped Evergrace forever. After Vito escaped, the team then headed to the infirmary where Skylar was. She then suggested that the team investigate her family's wagons. They were unable to recover the money that Vito stolen, but they were able to find a drug vial inside a basket of clothes. They then collected a sample and sent it to Sophia, who was able to confirm that the drugs that they had discovered was the drug was Volmalicha, the same drug used by the corrupt deputy mayor to kidnap the war veterans that were in the deadpool operation now. Sophia then suggested that they question Vito's wife about the drugs, leading to Katelyn and the player to question Rita, who claimed that she had never heard of Volmalicha, but she swore that she would not let her husband escape justice despite having no leads to give to them. Meanwhile, Felix and the player found a locked box that contained a pair of brass knuckles. Seamus was able to confirm that the brass knuckles belonged to Vito due to skin cells belonging to him. However, Seamus also revealed that he had found blood samples that belonged to various war veterans, including Jacob. They then got in touch with Jacob (who had notable bruising and cuts on his face), who told them that the head of the operation always disguised under a raven mask. He then suggested that they look in the vault for Vito's whereabouts. They then found a matchbox that had Vito's estate address written on it. They then realized that Vito could've ran off to his estate. After they informed Carmine about all of Vito's crimes, she promised that she would help them and apprehend any fleeing mobsters from the Lannuzzi mob in case they had a hand in Vito's crimes. Shortly after, Jason told the team that Skylar had ran out of the infirmary and they soon found her, who swore that she would get back at her father before she ran off to his estate. Chief Wakefield then told the player that they would have to go with Felix to find Skylar, stop Vito and put an end to the Lannuzzi mob and their crimes in Arri-Gance Gorge. Summary Victim *'Erik Wilbur' (found dead with several bullet wounds and a decayed arm) Murder Weapon *'Rattlesnake' Killer *'Vito Lannuzzi' Suspects Profile *The suspect handles snakes *The suspect uses chewing tobacco *The suspect drinks switchel Appearance *The suspect has a mole Profile *The suspect handles snakes *The suspect uses chewing tobacco *The suspect drinks switchel Profile *The suspect drinks switchel Appearance *The suspect has a mole Profile *The suspect handles snakes *The suspect uses chewing tobacco *The suspect drinks switchel Appearance *The suspect has a mole Profile *The suspect handles snakes *The suspect uses chewing tobacco *The suspect drinks switchel Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer handles snakes. *The killer uses chewing tobacco. *The killer drinks switchel. *The killer has a mole. *The killer is aged over 45 years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Raided Vault. (Clues: Victim's Body, Gun, Anne-Marie; New Suspect: Anne-Marie Bilodeau) *Question Anne-Marie about the robbery and murder. *Examine Gun. (Result: Serial Number Deciphered) *Examine Serial Number. (Result: Serial Number Identified; New Suspect: Carmine Sanchez) *Question Sheriff Sanchez about Erik's death. (New Crime Scene: Police Armory) *Investigate Police Armory. (Clues: Faded Clipboard, Drawer) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Handwriting Recovered) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Bank Teller's Handwriting Identified; New Suspect: Ross Dreary) *Interrogate Ross about the vault's robbery. *Examine Drawer. (Result: Erik's Bloody Badge) *Analyze Bloody Badge. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses chewing tobacco) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer handles snakes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lannuzzi Wagons. (Clues: Pot of Utensils, Gun Case, Umbrella) *Examine Gun Case. (Result: Gun Case Unlocked; New Suspect: Vito Lannuzzi) *Interrogate Vito about the vault robbery. (Attribute: Vito uses chewing tobacco) *Examine Umbrella. (Result: R LANNUZZI; New Suspect: Rita Lannuzzi) *Question Rita about the murder. (Attribute: Rita handles snakes) *Examine Pot of Utensils. (Result: Asleep Rattlesnake) *Analyze Asleep Rattlesnake. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Rattlesnake; Attribute: The killer drinks switchel; New Crime Scene: Vault Drawers) *Investigate Vault Drawers. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Pile of Rubble) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Priceless Necklace) *Analyze Priceless Necklace. (09:00:00) *Question Anne-Marie about the shattered necklace. (Attribute: Anne-Marie drinks switchel, handles snakes and uses chewing tobacco) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Erik's Radio) *Examine Erik's Radio. (Result: Message from Ross) *Question Ross about talking to the victim before his death. (Attribute: Ross drinks switchel) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Rita about her affair with the victim. (Attribute: Rita uses chewing tobacco and drinks switchel; New Crime Scene: Wagons Campfire) *Investigate Wagons Campfire. (Clues: Torn Photo, Bag of Cash) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Erik Identified) *Question Carmine about being Erik's adoptive mother. (Attribute: Carmine uses chewing tobacco, drinks switchel and handles snakes) *Examine Bag of Cash. (Result: Note) *Analyze Note. (09:00:00) *Question Vito about bribing Erik. (Attribute: Vito drinks switchel and handles snakes) *Investigate Armory Racks. (Result: Damaged Cabinet, Bullet Box) *Examine Damaged Cabinet. (Result: Smoking Gun) *Analyze Smoking Gun. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mole) *Examine Bullet Box. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged over 45 years) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Fight For Your Pride (5/6). (No stars) A Fight For Your Pride (5/6) *Question Skylar about uncovering her father's crimes. (Reward: Lannuzzi Attire) *Investigate Lannuzzi Wagons. (Clues: Locked Box, Basket of Clothes) *Examine Basket of Clothes. (Result: Strange Vial) *Analyze Strange Vial. (06:00:00) *Question Rita about her husband carrying the drugs. (Reward: Burger) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bloody Brass Knuckles) *Analyze Brass Knuckles. (06:00:00) *Question Jacob about where the other fighters went. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Raided Vault. (Result: Matchbox) *Examine Matchbox. (Result: Message Revealed) *See if Anne-Marie knows where Vito's estate is. *Inform Carmine of Vito's crimes. (All tasks must be completed) *See what Skylar is panicking about. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Arri-Gance Gorge